1. Field
An embodiment may relate to a flat light emitting diode (LED) lighting device. More particularly, an embodiment may relate to a flat LED lighting device that can prevent (or reduce) side glare.
2. Background
An incandescent lamp, a halogen lamp, a discharge lamp, and/or so on may be used as a lighting device. The lighting device may also include a Light Emitting Diode (LED). The LED lighting device may use an LED device as a light source. The LED device may emit a light as minority carriers re-combine, after producing the minority carriers injected to a semiconductor by using a P-N junction. The LED device may emit light with a wavelength that varies based on the type of impurities, thereby providing a red color, a blue color, and/or a yellow color, and possibly producing a white color. The LED lighting device may have a size smaller than other light sources, such as the incandescent lamp, the halogen lamp, and/or so on. The LED lighting device may have advantages of a long lifetime, a good efficiency, and/or a fast response.